Heart Pain Killer
Heart Pain Killer is the second episode of Infinite Stratos 2. 'Synopsis' Lingyin and Ichika are seen doing a practice battle. Maya comments on Ichika's skill and how he is winning, but Chifuyu states he is just being reckless. Ichika depletes his shields, and Lingyin wins the battle. Ichika is then shown in his locker room and checks his shield specs to find they had been drained, and he complains to himself how he was close to winning. Tatenashi suddenly appears, not telling Ichika who she is, and walks away while reminding him he will be late for class. Ichika tries to make an excuse for being late, but fails. Chifuyu then asks Charlotte to do a rapid switch, and when she does so she proceeds to shoot Ichika constantly. Everyone is then seen in the auditorium, in which Tatenashi formally introduces herself as the Student Council President, much to Ichika's shock. She then announces the students must choose activities for the school festival. Back in class, all of the suggestions given involve Ichika. After turning them all down, the girls complain, and then Laura suggests a Maid Cafe. Everyone agrees, although Ichika reluctantly says sure. He then goes out into the hallway, and is greeted by Tatenashi, who states she will be his personal IS coach. Ichika states he has plenty already, but she replies that he is still weak. He says he's not that weak, but she states he is very weak. She states he will train him, and Ichika agrees and states he will do whatever she wants if he loses. The two then proceed to do hand to hand combat on a training ground, and Tatenashi states if she gets knocked to the ground once, Ichika wins. Ichika charges at her, but is easily countered three times. While he tries attacking, Tatenashi explains how being the Student Council president means she is the head of everyone and the most powerful of them. In a final attempt he runs at her and pulls her shirt open, embarrassing her. She punches him, putting him in the nurses office. Laura is seen wandering around, wondering where Ichika has went and if he is avoiding her. She overhears two girls talking about having bedhead, and Laura begins to worry about her appearance. Chifuyu catches her tying to fix her hair, and asks if she's getting to that age. Chifuyu tells Laura she remembers seeing Ichika outside of the nurses office. In a dream, Ichika is in a field running towards a figure that looks similar to Houki, and is shocked to see the persons face. He then wakes up on Tatenashi's lap, and jumps up after realizing he was laying on her. She pushes his head back onto her lap as Laura walks in, causing her to state she will "destroy the target". She partially deploys her IS and goes to attack Tatenashi, but is countered by her. She compliments Laura's straightforwardness, and asks Ichika if he is ready to continue training. She asks Cecilia and Charlotte for help in the training, in which Ichika will be using a battle rifle in a circular shooting formation. Cecilia and Charlotte demonstrate, and are shown to be multitasking with shooting, targeting, and maneuvering. While explaining, Tatenashi blows into his ear, with both Cecilia and Charlotte noticing, causing them to crash into each other. Ichika then begins with Cecilia, missing every shot, and Cecilia hits him with her first shot. They continue, and Charlotte notices how Ichika's rifle is, and Tatenashi explains it is about penetrating armor, and his rifle could do so in one shot, but due to his poor shooting skills, it is unlikely. After the battle, Ichika is seen entering his room, and finds Tatenashi wearing nothing but an apron. Ichika checks his room number, while Tatenashi constantly asks him if he wants her. He closes his door and asks what she is doing, and she states that since she is his special coach, they should be eating and sleeping together. About to pull off her apron, she reveals that she had been wearing a swimsuit, much to Ichika's shock. Houki is seen walking in the hall, wanting to give food to Ichika, and overhears him and Tatenashi through his door. She barges in, cutting his door down with his partially deployed IS, and goes to attack him, only to be blocked by Tatenashi with her partially deployed IS. The next day, Ichika is training while attempting to fly around a red ball and keep the gravity focused. She tells him to use the ignition boost, and he instantly crashes. Ichika is seen laying his head on a table while sitting with Charlotte, Houki, Cecilia, Lingyin, and Laura, who all talk about Tatenashi and Ichika says he needs to get stronger and improve his IS skills. Charlotte and Houki reply to this, while Cecilia states that Ichika could stay in her room. Laura, Houki, and Lingyin also state this, but Charlotte points out that Ichika has fallen asleep. 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' 'New Characters' 'Quotes' Quotes will be updated when available. 'Trivia' Category:Infinite Stratos 2 Episodes